A world unknown
by ShadeTheGhostVee
Summary: Set in the Pokémon world and a little twist on one of the PMD stories I believe this will be worth your time, it features a human turned Riolu (Who just so happens to be male to female)


As I tried opening my eyes, I was blinded by the light of what I first thought to be from the light bulb, after all it wouldn't be my first time I accidently left the light on before going to sleep. However that idea was quickly shattered as I heard the chirpping of what I though could only be birds. That wasn't right, I lived in a city where the only thing you could hear when waking up is the sound of cars and construction.

As my eyes adapted to the light, the first thing I saw was what I could quickly identify as...trees?. Sitting up, I looked at the trees and then to the soft grass beneath me. Of course this was strange and unatural, after all I was asleep in my bed the last time I checked...

Looking around for answers and standing up quickly, I failed to recognize my body hadn't yet fully awoken as I fell down, landing on something that hurt me in a way I havn't been hurt before. I couldn't help but let out a yelp as I quickly pulled out out from under me, holding in my hand...a tail? Wait hand? I don't remember my hand being so blue...or furry or only have 3 fingers...or even having a white bump on the back of it...this wasn't a hand, this was a paw...! A familiar one at that but that wasn't what mattered, what mattered is the fact my hand was a paw, so was my other one, I had a tail and as I felt my face...I quickly noticed it wasn't...a humans.

I stood, beginning to pace around on my new legs, a paw to my chin...muzzle...maw...thing as I walked, trying to remember or come up with any logical reason as to why or how I was turned into this...thing, that blue wagging tail wasn't helping much. When I think about it...What WAS I? It looked familiar...wait, blue paws...blue tail and a white bump at the back of the paws...I could only think of the Pokémon Riolu however it would be best not to jump to conclusions I could always look down and confirm but I was scared to confirm I wasn't human so I never looked down to see the rest of my body but I could feel the aura feelers at the side of my head so I guess the answer was quite obvious already. Though...Pokémon don't exist...but then again, turning into something else isn't exactly normal either...

Anyhow, I feel like I was starting to remember what had happened before all this. At first I thought I was in bed asleep before this happened, after all it was the most reasonable explanation as to why I was asleep. However thinking outside the box was what could help me right now, especially since this whole situation was already weird...Alright, following that mindset...what if I was...kidnapped? No...there is no evidence for that nor does it appear I am in captivity, in fact it appears to be the opposite so that can't be the case. What else could it be? Hmm...I can't remembe-

Ugh...I couldn't stand mornings, walking out of my home in the middle of a city filled with construction and such was not very ideal first thing in the morning but there was little I could do, after all...School was going to be just as uneventful as ever and I was pretty used to waking up early and doing the same every day routine, getting on the bus as I was right now and sitting in the back. I kept my eye on the driver who was known for having heart problems, one time his heart failed while driving and almost killed a few kids but he's the bus company's son... so he never got fired.

"Yo ****!" A voice called out my name in a tone that seemed happy to see me.

I turned my head to see a smiling face of a boy my age, his skin was slightly taned, he had black hair that was quite short and he even had a plaster on his nose after getting into another fight at school. He wore the classic school uniform of the private school we attended. It was a simple uniform, with black slacks and a grey blazer, the white button up with the final piece, a black and blue stripped tie. However our friend here, a boy whose name is...Sasha of all things, fails to wear the tie and he even wore a black hooded jacket under his blazer. His slacks weren't even them, they were black jeans.

"How are you today~?" He asked in his usual upbeat tone, the opposite of my more down to earth and more quite self.

"I'm good, I guess...same as every morning" I said with a slight smile, glad to have a childhood friend in the same school.

I was the opposite of Sasha, my name was ****, I had wore the uniform correctly and wore big glasses with black hair and dark eyes. I was told to be a ladies man because of my good looks however I was never interested in relationships. Strangely, not being interested in having a relationship seemed to make me more popular...it was very annoying to have to avoid spending time with my friend, who was popular as well however he was popular for being "the bad boy" because of his constant fights at school.

I watched as he sat next to me, his usual big grin on his face "So, how was summer vacation?" He asked with the same grin.

"It was good, spending time outside the city was much better then being IN the city...though of course, being without a phone and such was...different to say the least." I couldn't help my smile at Sasha's big grin, it was very infectious.

Our convasation continued for awhile, as usual. It was meant to last till we arrived to school on the bus but of course, it couldn't end this way as one of Sasha's biggest rival's appears again to fight, his name being Kyle Bullmane.

"It's time for a rematch you little punk...!" He exclaimed, being a bit taller then Sasha and me and even much stronger, his muscles straining inside his clothes. He gave of the classic bully feel, espeically with his eyes being "terrifying" by many girls and him being the strongest person in the entire school. If a fight broke out here in a bus, it seems likely Sasha would lose, however...There relationship is a little...strange...

"Okay then~, what is it this time? We gonna do Jenga? Or Twister? Or anything else in mind?" Sasha asked, standing and stretching. His grin was even bigger then before as the thought of winning consumed him, I swear he giggled.

"This time it's rock paper scissors!" The big brute answered, laughing "This time I won't leave! AHAHAHA!"

As his laughing continued, I looked out the window as the common crying accured in several momments as Kyle lost. It's surprising that such a strong brute is such a...crybaby, kind of disturbing. It kept going without any signs of stopping when a scream was heard, we turned our heads to a girl who was screaming quite loudly as suddenly, the bus swerving around as it appeared the bus driver had passed out...! My eyes could only widen as it drew closer to the highway with a passed out driver...and everything went black.

I paled as I remembered that...I died? IS that why I'm here? This can't be...this...can't be.  
I sighed, This all made very little sense. If I died, was I reborn as a Pokémon? Why does Pokémon exist? Why a Pokémon? How long has Pokémon really existed? Why was I reborn? The questions continued and went on and on...yet there was no answers, the only answer I could think of is that this is a new life for me...but I couldn't accept that, I refused to accept that. I had a life, friends, family...I refuse.

I stood and began walking, I wanted the answers I couldn't find. I looked around but I could only see trees...trees and more...trees. It was...annoying. I couldn't help but sigh in annoyance, I just wanted to find out what was happening but with my throat dry, another need came...Luckily, I found a lake, SALVATION. THANK ARECUES!...Did I just really think that?

I walked up to it and blinked in confusion as reliezation set in "Wait...How do I drink this?" Do I...use my tongue?...I would rather not. I tried to cup it into my hands and drink from that, It took a bit of courage...but I looked into the lake at my reflection.

A black mast appeared to be covering my blue muzzled face, leading to black sensors for aura I believed. I had blue ears poking out of my head and green eyes. I had a yellow collar...thing around my neck and it seemed to go black under that however...there were rather large bumps on my chest...what were them? I don't remember them...

Reliezation dawned on me as I looked at them, my mind eventually recognizing them as something only females have..and as a result, my paw travelled down my body to check.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" And the scream that followed was very high pitched.


End file.
